A Little Thing Called Love
by Young Minn Kim
Summary: No Summary / YeWook ffn / school life / GS / DLDR / chap 2 update / RnR / DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

A Little Thing Called Love

.

Cast: Kim Ryeowook , Kim Jongwoon , and Other cast

.

Warning: GS for UKE , OOC , Typo's , alur kecepetan . gaje.

.

Disclaimer: cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Thailand dengan judul yang sama.

.

DLDR~

.

Happy Reading~~

.

.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook seorang yeojya yang berkulit hitam dengan kecamata tebalnya nampak memeperhatikan seorang namja tampan yang tengah menghentikan laju motor pespanya untuk memberi jalan ke pada namja buta dan anaknya dari balik jendela kaca yang ada di cafe tempatnya sekarang , Ryeowook sungguh terpesona dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh namja tampan tersebut hingga tak menyadari sahabatnya sudah ada di sampingnya. 

"Heyy apa yang kau perhatikan wookie?" Tanya kibum yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Ryeowook dan ikut meperhatikan objek yang di perhatikan Ryeowook

"anioo.. bukan apa-apa.." jawab Ryeowook cepat menghindari tatapan sahabatnya dan memeperbaiki letak kecamata besarnya.

"Dia pasti memerhatikan namja tampan itu , iyakan wookie~~" celetuk Eunhyuk sambil menyenggol lengan Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook berusaha mengelak " tidak, aku tidak memperhatikan namja itu.." ucap Ryeowook cepat dan mulai bangkit dari kursinya ketika namja yang di perhatikannya sudah tidak ada lagi

"Aku duluan yaa eonni-saeng" Ryeowook pun berjalan meninggalkan ke 2 sahabatnya di cafe yang sering ia kunjungi sepulang sekolah bersama ke dua Sahabatnya itu.

Ryeowook tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya ia terlebih dahulu ke bandara untuk menjemput turis yang akan menginap di penginapan sederhana eommanya, eommanya menyediakan penginapan murah untuk para turis yang berlibur ke korea , dan juga warga lokal. Di tangannya sudah ada papan yang bertuliskan nama turis tersebut , tak berapa lama terlihat seorang namja menghampirinya Ryeowook langsung membungkuk

"Hello my name is Ryeowook, welcome to korea " Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud berjabat tangan dengan turis -

"Annyeong naneun Albert imninda. Gomawo.." jawab Albert membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum lebar. Ryeowook melongo 'Untuk apa aku susah-susah bahasa inggris kalo ternyata dia tau bahasa korea' inner Ryeowook masih melongo menatap sang turis.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi wookie?" tanya umma Ryeowook yang sedang memasak makan siang. Kini Ryeowook berada di dapur rumahnya dan melihat eommanya sedang memasak.

"Baik umma, dan tidak ada masalah.." jawab ryeowook dan mengambil buah apel yang ada di depannya kemudian memakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu?" Tanya umma Ryeowook lagi masih sibuk dengan acara memasaknya

"Aku masih dengan hyukie dan kibum umma, wae?"

"Apa kalian tidak bosan satu sama lain, kalian sudah bersama sejak kelas 1"tanya umma Ryeowook teman Ryeowook yang ia tau hanya Eunhyuk dan Kibum tidak ada nama lain selain kedua sahabat anaknya itu.

"Dia tidak punya pilihan lain umma, tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan eonni. Karena tampilannya " celetuk dongsaeng ryeowook - henry dengan nada mengejek yang baru saja memasuki dapur dan mengambil apel yang Ryeowook makan. Ck tidak sopan. 

"Diam kau mochi" Ryeowook lalu menarik rambut kepang henry yang di panggilnya mochi itu dan menggerakkannya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Yaackk eonni appo~.." Henry berusaha melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dari rambutnya namun tidak berhasil.

Melihat hal itu Umma kim segera melerai pertengkaran kecil di antara ke dua putrinya dan menasehati "teman adalah teman, bukan masalah penampilan"

"Tapi tetap saja penampilan lebih utama eomma. Untung saja aku terlahir seperti umma, kalo aku seperti appa dan eonni mungkin aku tidak akan punya pacar" cibir henry lagi merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah ryeowook tadi

Ryeowook yang ingin kembali menarik rambut henry di halangi umma kim "wooki pergi saja ke tempat yang kau sukai dan henry kau jangan berkata seperti itu pada appamu"

Ryeowook yang kesal langsung keluar rumah sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Appakan ada di amerika jadi dia tidak akan mendengarnya eomma.." jawab henry cuek dan meninggalkan ummanya yg hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku ke dua putrinya. 

.

.

.

. 

Ryeowook baru saja pulang dari supermarket sambil menikmati es krim yang di belinya ke tika tiba-tiba Seorang namja jatuh dari pohon , namja yang tadi di perhatikannya ketika pulang sekolah .

"Mangga" tawar namja itu, Ryeowook menatap namja tampan itu tanpa berkedip dengan ragu dan gugup ryeowook mengambil mangga itu dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, senyum merekah di wajahnya kemudian namja itu berbalik dan berjalan dengan kaki yang pincang Ryeowook mengeryitkan dahinya

"apakah dia keseleo? " tanyanya entah pada siapa, ia kembali memandangi mangga yang di berikan namja tersebut dan tersenyum lebar, namun senyumnya hilang kala namja itu menawarkan mangga pada yeojya lain di jalan. "Aiishh... dasar ge-er" ryeowook mempout bibirnya dan melanjutkan perjalananya untuk pulang kerumah.

Keesokan harinya Ryeowook, hyukie dan juga kibum menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan membaca buku dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah di taman sekolah mereka sedangkan enhyuk sibuk dengan mengisi majalah.

"Kibum mendapat angka 28 , namja yang pas untukmu adalah seseorang yang berjiwa pemimpin"setelah membaca itu Eunhyuk kemudian melirik ke arah seorang namja yang bernama choi club agama yang sedang meditasi(?) Di salah satu bangku. Kibum hanya melirik Eunhyuk sekilas dan kembali membaca buku tebalnya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang di katakan Enhyuk barusan.

"sedangkan aku mendapat angka 15-25 , cocok dengan namja yang ahli di bidang olahraga" Eunhyuk kemudian melongokan kepalannya ke sana ke mari hingga matanya tertuju pada Lee Donghae sang ketua club basket yang tengah latihan dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Ia kembali melanjutkan bacaanya

"Dan Ryeowook cocok dengan namja yang berjiwa seni.. kira-kira siapa yahh namja itu?" eunhyuk sibuk berfikir dan mencari namja yang cocok untuk ryeowook, sedangkan ryeowook terpaku melihat namja yang kemarin menawarinya mangga tengah berdiri di lapangan sepak bola dengan stiker hitam di alisnya sangat terlihat lucu di matanya, ternyata namja tampan tersebut satu sekolah dengannya.

Lanjut or DELETE


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Thing Called Love

.

.

YEWOOK

.

.

Di kelas bahasa inggris seongsaenim Park sedang menjelaskan dan sesekali menulis di papan tulis , sedangkan Ryeowook , Eunhyuk terlihat sibuk mengobrol lewat kertas. Mereka sedang membicarakan namja tampan yang di lihat Ryeowook tadi.

"_kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jongwoon, dia senior satu tingkat di atas kita . masa lalunya sangat mengerikan jangan dekat-dekat dengannya Wookie.." _selesai menulis itu Eunhyuk lalu memberikannya kepada Ryeowook , Ryeowook membacanya sekilas kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana dan mengembalikannya ke Eunhyuk sedangkan Kibum sesekali melihat tingkah ke dua sahabatnya itu dan kembali memperhatikan Park Seongsaenim yang sedang menerangkan tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

"_itu tidak benar!" _Eunhyuk membaca tulisan Ryeowook dan mencibir , kemudian ia menulis lagi _"itu benar! Dua orang gadis pernah mengundurkan diri dari sekolah karenannya . dia itu berbahaya.."_

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi Park Seongsaenim melihat kelakuannya "ekhmm.." seongsaenim park berdehem tetapi tidak di tanggapi oleh Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk menulis di kertas masih sibuk membahas Kim Jongwoon sedangkan Ryeowook dan Kibum sudah memberi kode tapi tidak di abaikan Eunhyuk.

"Lee Hyukjae berdiri dari dudukmu sekarang juga" teriak park seongsaenim tepat di telinga Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget dan refleks berdiri dan memandangi seongsaenim park dengan pandangan takut.

"n..ne park seongsaenim .. a-ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan cengiran bodohnya membuat semua teman kelasnya tertawa kecil tak terkecuali Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"sekarang beri tahu aku apa arti dari ' you're my inspiration' " tanya park seongsaenim , membuat Eunhyuk gelagapan ia kemudian memandang ke dua sahabatnya dengan tampang memelas .

Ryeowook yang tidak tega segera memberitahu Eunhyuk lewat kertas yang di gunakannya tadi.

"Anda inspirasi saya.." jawab Eunhyuk sedikit gugup , "bagus.. jangan bermain lagi ketika aku menjelaskan.." park seongsaenim kemudian meninggalkan meja Eunhyuk dan kembali menjelaskan .

Eunhyuk menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di bangkunya " gomawo Wookie.."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk .

.

.

Di tengah pelajaran Park seongsaenim Ryeowook meminta izin ke toilet , Ryeowook berjalan keluar kelas dan menengok kebelakang memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya ia pun berbelok dan berlari menyusuri koridor kelas yang masih kosong . Ryeowook pun memelankan larinya dan berjalan ketika sudah ada di depan kelas Jongwoon dan mengintipnya sekilas.

Terlihat Jongwoon sedang menjahili temannya dengan cara mengikat tali yang di pegangnya ke celana teman yang duduk di depannya dengan bangkunya sendiri , Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli dan berlalu .

Belum sempat Jongwoon menyelesaikan ikatannya , Minho –teman yang di jahili jongwoon- berdiri karena di panggil seongsaenim dan menyebabkan bangkunya tertarik dan jatuh.

BRAAKK

Semua teman Jongwoon menatap ke arahnya yang masih menunduk sambil memegang tali yang di pakainya mengikat celana Minho , sontak semua temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah jahilnya sedangkan Jongwoon hanya nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kim Jongwoon.. keluar kelasku sekarang juga dan berdiri di depan kelas sampai jamku selesai.." ucap seongsaenim marah pada Jongwoon sedangkan jongwoon hanya nyengir gaje dan segera keluar kelas melaksanakan hukumannya.

.

.

Saat Ryeowook ingin kembali kekelasnya ia berpapasan dengan Jongwoon yang sedang di hukum di depan kelasnya dengan merentangkan tangannya dan kaki yang di angkat satu dan tanpa sepengetahuan seongsaenim Jongwoon memasang headset dan mendengarkan musik.

"ssstt..." Jongwoon memberi isyarat dengan telunjuknya agar Ryeowook tidak berisik ketika Ryeowook lewat , Ryeowook hanya tersenyum geli melihat Jongwoon yang kini sedang joget-joget tidak jelas. Sepertinya ia menikmati hukumannya.

.

.

Sejak saat itulah Ryeowook yang sedang kasamaran selalu mengikuti Jongwoon kemanapun Jongwoon pergi di koridor sekolah , tangga hingga Ryeowook hampir saja bertabrakan dengan kepala sekolah sangking asyiknya mengikuti Jongwoon.

Jongwoon yang memang terkenal tampan dan juga baik hati banyak di gemari yeojya yang bersekolah di sana termasuk Ryeowook.

Di jam istirahat ini terlihat Jongwoon yang sedang ikut bermain sepak bola bersama club sepak bola di sekolahnya ,memancing histeria para yeojya yang tergila-gila padanya . Ryeowook yang juga hadir di sana berpura-pura untuk membagikan minuman gratis dan sesekali melihat ke arah jongwoon yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan keringat yang ada di wajahnya. Dan tersenyum senang melihat sang pujaan hati

"Kim Jongwoon.." teriak seorang yeojya seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongwoon membuat beberapa yojya yang menyukai Jongwoon bertanya-tanya siapa yeojya yang memanggil Jongwoon barusan tak terkecuali Ryeowook.

Jongwoon telihat membalas lambaian tangan yeojya itu dan jongwoon segera berlari menghamprinya, mengacak rambut yeojya itu pelan dan terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu kemudian mereka meninggalkan lapangan sepak bola.

"siapa yojya tadi, apa dia yeojya chingu jongwoon sunbae "

"benarkah? Yeojya itu memang cantik.."

"mereka pasangan yang serasi" semua pun riuh membisikkan tentang jongwoon yang sangat akrab dengan yeojya tadi ,membuat kuping Ryeowook memanas mendengarnya.

"ITU TIDAK BENAAARR" teriak Ryeowook tanpa sadar dan membuat semua hakseng menatapnya aneh, Kim Ryeowook bodoh kenapa kau berteriak tak jelas seperti itu.. inner Ryeowook . setelahnya Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan kata 'Mianhe' dan segera kembali kekelasnya dengan perasaan malu.

.

.

.

Di rumah Ryeowook terlihat mematut dirinya di depan kaca dan berpose ala model profesional tapi tetap saja menurutnya ia sangat jelek dengan kulit hitamnya dan juga rambutnya yang hanya sebahu, ia kemudian memakai kembali kecamata yang sempat di lepasnya.

"mana mungkin Jongwoon sunbae melirikku yang jelek ini.." Ryeowook kemudian mempout bibirnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya.

Tak berapa lama eommanya terdrnger berteriak memanggilnya untuk turun.

"ne eomma .. sebentar.." Ryeowook balas berteriak dan segera bergegas untuk turun tidak ingin membuat eommanya menunggu lama.

Ryeowook terkejut melihat kedatangan Ajuhssinya yang bekerja di Amerika bersama Appanya , Ajuhssinya masih terlihat terkena jetlag karena perjalanan jauhnya.

"bagaimana kabar suamiku di sana?" tanya eomma kim saat melihat Shindong Ajuhssi sudah agak baikan .

"Dia baik-baik saja di sana , sekarang ini Dia bekerja sebagai koki di restoran yang cukup terkenal" jawab Shindong membuat umma kim juga Ryeowook menghela nafas lega karena Appanya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak.

"ini foto yang di titipkannya , dan kalian harus bersabar menunggu Appa kalian pulang " Shindong lalu memberikan selembar foto ke pada umma kim , terlihat di foto itu Appa kim tersenyum bahagia.

Ryeowook kemudian mengambil foto yang ada di tangan eommanya dan melihat foto Appanya dengan pandangan sedih , ia rindu sekali dengan Appanya .

"eonni aku juga ingin lihat.." Henry kemudian mengambil foto Appanya dari tangan Ryewook.

"dan satu lagi .."

"eh.."

Semua mata menatap lekat Shindong , menunggu dengan saksama apa yang ingin di katakan namja tambun itu.

"Appamu juga mengatakan bahwa , kalau di antara kalian ada yang mendapatkan rangking 1 maka ia akan mengirimkan tiket ke Amerika" lanjut Shindong membuat Ryeowook dan Henry bersorak gembira.

"tapi harga tiket ke Amerika kan sangat mahal.." ucap umma kim yang menghilangkan kegembiraan Ryeowook dan Henry.

"karena appamu tahu, mendapatkan rangking 1 sangat sulit maka ia berjanji seperti itu pada kalian" ucap Shindong ahjussi lagi.

Ryeowook memandangi foto Appanya dengan penuh tekan dan beujar " lihat saja Appa aku akan mendapatkan rangking 1!"

"Dari rangking 30.." sela Henry membuat Ryeowook kesal.

.

.

.

Chap 2 datang maaf kalo pendek dan tambah gaje , untuk ff sebelah entah kapan saya update saya belom nulis itu harap di tunggu yaahh #plaakk ngk ada yg nunggu.

Terimakasih buat yang udah reveiw , follow and favo ff abal saya .. dan juga untuk siders thanks karena udah mau baca *bow

Saya menulis ini ff karena saya ingin melestarikan ff Yewook yang mulai semakin n sangatt sangatt langka di temui lagi di ffn ini .. kemana pejuang YEWOOK yang laen? , pada hiatus semenjak Yesung oppa Wamil *nangis bareng Wook.*

Ok sekian cuap-cuap tidak bermutu saya.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT ..

YEWOOK *BOW

.

.

REVEIW JUSEYOO *kedip2jerpah


End file.
